Changing and Changes
by lolastorys
Summary: READ CASSIE NICK ADAM STORY!


**Sparks?**

Cassie wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, pulling him closer. He grabbed her waist. They kissed then, Cassie was so happy she leaned back to look Adam in the eye. He wasn't facing her he was looking down with a confused expression on his face. Cassie followed his gaze, the silver cord it had sparks flying off it. _What does it mean?_ Cassie was about to ask she stopped herself. She looked Adam in the eye then. All she saw was unhappiness, guilt and regression. She fled after that, misunderstanding his regression. He called for her but she didn't stop.

Cassie fell backwards. "Whoa! careful Cassie, why you in such a hurry?" Chris asked, pulling Cassie up so she was on two feet again. Chris then saw the tears in her eyes, "Cassie?" He whispered, letting go of her. She shook her head, tears running down her face, "Want to come steal some pumpkins with me and Doug?" Chris asked trying to cheer her up, it didn't work but Cassie tried to laugh. It made Chris feel a little bad that he'd said that. "Do you want me to take you to Diana's, Nick's?" Cassie shook her head. And then put it on Chris's shoulder neither of them would work. Diana had given up Adam for her; she couldn't walk into her house and start crying about him. Nick, well Nick was starting to be the old Nick again, the one that never smiled and didn't care about anyone or anything. Not that he showed anyway. He was a brick wall freezing cold in Antarctica again; well that's what he was turning into anyway. Chris looked at her shocked, "I fought you and Nick were, well tight?" Cassie couldn't speak, how much she would love that, Nick as a friend; but it wouldn't happen. He wasn't speaking her, not that she could blame him. She dumped him for some other guy. If you thought about it, it was just like Faye. Cassie sighed. "I'm ok I can take myself home bye." She gave him one short wave and left.

Chris was a bit confused. He had fought that Nick and Cassie were well good friends. Guess not, he fought. "Chris!" Chris spun round to see Adam running up to him, "Have you seen Cassie? I was with her then she_" "Yeah I've seen her she went back home I thinks she wants to be alone," "Ok well if you her again tell_" "I am not your messenger." Chris said firmly, mad. He liked Cassie too, who didn't? And he wasn't going to help their relationship as much as Nick was, although Nick wasn't going to try and stop it, he was turning back to well himself before Cassie...The one people didn't like and obviously Cassie didn't like. Chris would speak to Nick; he knew where he was. "Listen Adam I don't want to upset Cassie and that will, now if, you know what see you," Then Chris ran to Nick's house.

Nick was under the car, as normal. He had grown more found of working on the car as ever, being able to focus on one thing and not have to think about...her. "Nick?" A voice called. Nick lifted his head way to quickly, "Aw god Chris, what you doing here? Man that's going to leave a mark," Nick said getting out from under the car, "I came here because when I mentioned your name to the girl that should not be named unless I want a punch in the face," Chris's hands were in front of him and Nick suddenly realized it raised his fist to punch Chris, he lowered it quickly, "Sorry man." "s'okay, touchy subject I get it, anyway when I said your name she started crying harder than she already was and I know why, why you given her, in a word or two, the cold shoulder?" "You know why and anyway why should I care?" "You may be fooling everyone that you ain't in love with that girl anymore but you're not fooling me," "Or me for that matter," Deb said stepping out of the house, "To be honest I think the only person you are fooling is Cassie," "Well think what you want way was Cassie crying?" Nick asked with as little interest as he could manage, "Her and Adam had a fight or something I didn't really catch it, she was crying bad and after I said you well she's at her house now, alone I might add." "I think I might go see her," Deb says, "Leave her if messed up let him suffer," Nick says, "And you're telling us you don't want her," Chris comments. Nick just shrugs, "Whatever," "Listen you want to go talk to Cass_" "No, why would I?" "Because she's your friend," Deb said, "No she isn't, she's nothing to me, the faster I get away from her the better."

Cassie stared at Nick in absolute shock, so not only was he mad at her but he hated her now. Cassie fought that was fair, but she couldn't help how horrible she felt, she tried to speak but couldn't. When she found her voice she decided to let them know she had heard the whole conversation then leave. "Um," She said loud enough for them to hear they all turned around, blank shook on Chris and Deb's face. Nick looked like he wanted to hi something, well that's not true he actually hit something, it left a dent in the car, "What the," A bit of swearing and words that were too loud and annoyed for anyone to understand, "Cassie! You were listening!" Cassie fought back tears, but her voice gave her away, "Hey Deb I um came to ask if you wanted to um, it doesn't matter," Cassie said quickly and fled. She could hear what they were saying to each other, "what the hell Nick, are you trying to make the girl as miserable as possible? Stop pretending you don't love her more than anything!"

That hurt Nick he went inside the house up to his room on the top floor at the back, where he could be alone. He locked the door and went to sit down on the bed, he picked up a poem book they'd been studying in English and flicked to some random page:

**Daydreams**

'My thoughts of you come frequently;  
they're always filled with you and me.  
No matter what I see or when,  
it brings you back to mind again.

I'd be sitting, reading a book,  
or be out walking by a brook;  
No matter what the path I took,  
I'd see dream images of how you look.

Each day is filled with dreams of you;  
I hope that all these dreams come true.'

_By Karl Fuchs_

Nick stared at that page that was all he could do until a single tear dropped on the book, he realized he was crying. After that he continued for a bit, I love her so much, he thought. He regretted saying those thinks but he knew as long as she didn't love him he'd be mad at everything more than ever. "I love her more than life," He whispered, longing for her in his arms. He was still crying. "It will never come true, she will never be mine for the keeps," Nick throw the book at the wall. He went to look out the window Cassie was down there, just sitting there. It was January and freezing cold outside, there was even snow on the floor and she was sitting there. Shaking like a lunatic when she didn't have to? Nick sighed, "Well I can't leave her there alone."

When he opened his door Deb was standing there, she just looked at him, the finally said, "Have you been crying?" He didn't bother to deny it, "Yeah I have," "Dude I sorry, I didn't know it was that bad. Whoa you have it bad, don't you?" "Yeah I do can I go now?" "Sure." As soon as she moved out of the way Nick ran to the beach.

Cassie's whole body was numb; she couldn't move. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but it had been too long. She felt like she was going to drift away soon enough. All her limbs had given up the fight and her brain was starting to do the same. Cassie felt ok though, she hadn't had a day that makes you say, 'Can't wait for the morning.' But there wouldn't be a morning, her mum thought she was with Adam and everyone thought she was at her house. No one was going looking for her. It was snowing hard, her shoulders barely showed above the snow. She sobbed silently every part of her body hurt even if she was numb, a sob was all she could manage, she couldn't cry out. She shut her eyes ready to go, drift away, "Cassie!" A shout interrupted her; she was too tired to open her eyes. "Oh my god, Cassie," She knew who it was. She tried to say his name she couldn't, her lips hurt. Suddenly she was in his arms, a leather jacket around her arms. He was running and fast. As soon as they got into the house she knew it was her house, "M, m, my m_" "I know your mum isn't home, don't worry." Nick said, "You're freezing, what were you doing? You know what you need a hot bath," He took her upstairs and then she could hear taps running, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't, then there was warm water all around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see Nick staring at her; she looked down to see she still had her clothes on. Nick laughed one short laugh, "You didn't think I'd take them off did you?" She shook her head; it hurt. "I'll bring in some clothes and wait down stars until your done, you need anything give me a call, ok?" She nodded as he left; he came back seconds later with some clothes and then left again. Cassie sat there for a while, then she finally tried to use her limbs, it wasn't easy, and managed to get out and go back down stairs to where Nick was sitting on the couch staring at nothing.


End file.
